everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
EverymanHYBRID Wiki
Welcome to the EverymanHYBRID Wiki! EverymanHYBRID began as an amateur fitness group that posted videos to YouTube in March 2010. The cast consisted of three college-aged guys named Vincent (Main Host), Evan (Dietary "Specialist"), and Jeff (Camera and Editing). The videos contained health tips and advice for anybody interested in "the healthy lifestyle on a budget". A close connection to the audience was important to the cast from the very beginning, and friendly relationships were built over the internet. The cast was well-versed in internet humor, memes, creepypasta, and popular culture, particularly horror movies, video games, and similar media. In the first five entries, a familiar entity may be found as a horrific easter-egg: Slenderman, originating from the SomethingAwful forums ("The Slender Man"). The entity seems way too inconspicuously placed and the crew was originally criticized for merely creating an awful "Slenderman rip-off series"—that is, until their sixth episode, in which their true intentions regarding the "obvious" Slenderman are revealed. EverymanHYBRID concluded in early 2019. To catch up, you can use the general timeline(s) of the series contained within this wiki. For ease of reading it has been split into Timeline 2010, Timeline 2011, Timeline 2012, Timeline 2013, Timeline 2014, Timeline 2015, Timeline 2016, Timeline 2017 and Timeline 2018. Still have questions about the series that you're desperate to find answers to? The crew created twitter account @beyondEMH to answer such questions, so pop on over. For the editors Want to improve the wiki? You can edit as a guest, but If you're not sure what you're doing, don't worry! Your changes can always be undone. You can help out by adding to the pages in the following categories: * Articles requiring updates * Article stubs Relevant IG Links *EMH's Youtube *EMH's Twitter/ List of Important Tweets *HABIT's Twitter / List of Important Tweets *EMH's Ustream/ List of Important Ustreams *Damsel's (former) blog (now inHABITed) / List of Music Posted *Damsel's Twitter *Alex's Youtube (currently unavailable for OOG reasons) *Comments section for video "The Update HUB" established by the guys as the official information clearinghouse for the series. Relevant OOG Links Timelines *Game Timeline 2010 *Game Timeline 2011 *Game Timeline 2012 *Game Timeline 2013 *Game Timeline 2014 *Game Timeline 2015 *Game Timeline 2016 *Game Timeline 2017 *Game Timeline 2018 *Plot Summary *In-Game Timeline Discussion *EverymanHYBRID Discord *EverymanHYRBID Subreddit *EverymanHYBRID Tumblr tag *Current Unfiction forum thread (2016 onwards) (Site is down) *Unfiction forum thread; this thread contains discussion up to December 31, 2015 *Unfiction forum thread; this thread contains discussion up to December 31, 2014 *Unfiction forum thread; this thread contains discussion up to December 31, 2013 *Unfiction forum thread; this thread contains discussion up to December 31, 2012 *Unfiction forum thread; this thread contains the discussion up to December 31, 2011. *Unfiction forum thread; this thread contains the discussion up to December 31, 2010. *Unfiction thread index; contains links to discussion for each important update. *SA forum thread discussion (Thread closed) *Slender Nation Subforum *EMH TvTropes entry *EMH TvTropes WMG Entry *Night Mind's EverymanHYBRID Explained Series (useful for new viewers to catch up) *Nathan Haskew's Compliation of EverymanHYBRID (Good way of watching the series without missing anything) *Q&As Facebook *EMH's Official Facebook Page The Characters Protagonists Vin.png|Vincent|link=Vincent Screenshot 368.png|Jeffrey|link=Jeffrey Screenshot 377.png|Evan|link=Evan Antagonists SlendyEMH.gif|Slenderman|link=Slenderman EvanEMH.png|HABIT|link=HABIT TheRake2.jpg|The Rake|link=The Rake Popular Wiki Pages *The Characters *Areas of Speculation *The Seven Trials of HABIT Tournament *The Caches and Letters (ARG aspect) *Important Fan Interactions *Angora Chat *Crossovers The Videos All EMH videos can be found on the EverymanHYBRID YouTube channel, located here. Alex's videos can be found on his channel, located here. Videos specified as "Not a video on the EMH channel" can be found at their various links. Suggested Viewing Order *Introduction *The Night Jog *Dreams & Eating *Cardio & Outdoor Activities *Upper Body and Arms *... *Healthy Eating *Public Service Announcement *A Day in the Life *Sleeping and Dreams Preview *Sleep Lab Part 1 *Sleep Lab Part 2 *--- *Slushpops and Suprises *Self Defense *Box (EverymanHYBRID- Clue #1) (not a video on the EMH channel) *Joke's Over *Jeff *Box 2 (not a video on the EMH channel) *I'm okay. *.- *78of76.avi *No hysterics. Not yet. *Reunion. *My First Video Chaps! - Alex's first video *Troll Catch - Alex's second video *Cops Checked, No Body *Does anyone elses dog do this? - Alex's third video *In which I assume the role of a 13 year old MySpace girl. *Injustice. *Good things to come - Alex's fourth video *The Leaked Videos (WARNING: The canonical status of these videos is highly debated and they contain potential spoilers. Read the entry before viewing.) *Congratulations Magus!.avi (not a video on the EMH channel) *Ashen Waste *The Box #3 Videos (not videos on the EMH channel) *Business Cards on a Plane - Alex's fifth video *Opening Bag - EMH (not a video on the EMH channel) *Centralia *VID00006.MP4 - Alex's sixth video *I'm Okay (Alex) - Alex's seventh video *.... *Alex *A Day with EverymanHYBRID (not a video on the EMH channel) *A Day with Green Feathers *Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT *The Update HUB *THESEVENTRIALSOFHABIT - TRIAL ONE - PART 2/2 - RABBIT#231 - Alex's eighth video *"Damsel" *HospitalFire.wav (more of a podcast than a video) *December & early January * 77of76.avi *morsecodevideos (not a video on the EMH channel) *The Hidden Videos *Last week / taking it back *#098 (not a video on the EMH channel) *Rose. *The Corenthal Connection (Jessie's back) *Interview with the Hybrids (Fan interview, not a video on the EMH channel) *Slappa' tha' bass(ah). - Alex's ninth video *Canon? (OOG April Fool's prank) *One step forward, two steps back *The (Not) Box 6 videos (not a video on the EMH channel) *The Envelope (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with TribeTwelve) *May & June *-.-. *BOX SIX (not a video on the EMH channel) *Sigma *Noah *Northern Trip Footage (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with TribeTwelve) *HALLOWEEN HANGOVER *OUTSIDE HELP *Hidden cameras and email *A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas *Jim Thorpe *Jessie *Intermission *Consensus *LeftBehind.m4v (not a video on the EMH channel, minor crossover with Seeking Truth) *Twenty-four months *Dead end with a Pulse *Not dead yet *Box 6 (Video) (not a video on the EMH channel) *The property *MOVING IN (Colon) D *:D *Next *WAKE UP *Isolation *L'esprit de l'escalier *March 21st *DEUS EX MACHINA (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with TribeTwelve) *A proposal *''A summoning'' *Obituary (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with TribeTwelve) *Lexi *Severance (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with TribeTwelve) *Bridge to Nowhere (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with TribeTwelve) *Amuse-Bouche *Le premier cours *BROTHERLY LOVE (not a video on the EMH channel, a MLAndersen0 video uploaded by HABIT) *Three's company *HELLO (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with MLAndersen0) *GOODBYE (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with MLAndersen0) *Breaking the lease *Blue room *Christmas. *Apt 3103 *Part II *Part 3 *two thousand three hundred ninety-five *Tradition. *Sleeping dogs lie. *The drive west. *Finding Fairmount. *Half-acre of ash *The day the world ended *All good things *Introductions Latest activity Category:Browse